Bromance
by Sasucakes95
Summary: Se dice que un verdadero mejor amigo hace dudar a tu familia sobre tu sexualidad, Sasuke es presa de ello y no sabe cómo resolverlo. ¿Será posible evitar malos entendidos con la chica que le gusta?


**SUMMARY:** Se dice que un verdadero mejor amigo hace dudar a tu familia sobre tu sexualidad, Sasuke es presa de ello y no sabe cómo resolverlo. ¿Será posible evitar malos entendidos con la chica que le gusta?

**BROMANCE:** Bromance es un término que nace de la unión de las palabras brother y romance. Hace referencia a amigos, generalmente masculinos, con una relación muy estrecha e intensa, tanto que en algunos momentos parece romántica. Una de las definiciones más extendidas para Bromance es "relación no sexual entre dos hombres que están inusualmente unidos".

**BROMANCE**

Hoy era de esos días en los que no le apetecía salir, sin embargo su madre consideraba que hacía un día precioso como para desperdiciarlo quedándose todo el día en su cama junto con su ordenador, en el cual solo se encontraba la reproducción de sus canciones predilectas y su inicio de cesión en Facebook, Sasuke Uchiha no era el chico más sociable del mundo, en realidad era más lerdo que nada en cuanto a socializar se refiere, así que por ello decidió ignorar las sugerencias de su madre y seguir haciendo nada en su habitación.

— _But I can't see you every night__…__Free_. — Cantaba en voz baja el chico, para sí mismo.

Al abrir su cuenta en Facebook reviso sus mensajes encontrándose con uno de Naruto y otro de Sakura. Daba la casualidad que ambos lo invitaban a sitios diferentes pero justo el mismo día y la misma hora.

_Naruto Uzumaki escribió:_

_Hey teme, vayamos al Karaoke mañana a las 7:00 PM, estas vacaciones sí que son aburridas._

_Sakura Haruno escribió:_

_Hola Sasuke-Kun, me preguntaba si querrías acompañarme al cine mañana a las 7:00 PM… claro si no tienes nada que hacer, espero tu respuesta._

Rayos…por un lado Sakura era la chica que le gustaba y ella también estaba interesada en el, pero por otro lado estaba Naruto…su mejor amigo, el rubio ya se había molestado con Sasuke porque este comenzaba a pasar más tiempo con Sakura que con él, era de entenderse pues el Uzumaki y el Uchiha eran amigos de toda la vida, al igual que sus madres, eran inseparables desde los pañales y cuando uno se sentía desplazado se lo hacía saber al otro incluso varias personas les sugirieron a estos ser pareja pues eso era lo que parecían, una pareja. El pelinegro muchas veces se mostro confundido ante esto ya que el no consideraba fuera de lo normal su relación con Naruto, después de todo habían crecido así, aunque un tiempo comenzó a asimilar los tratos que tenía con el rubio y comenzó a plantearse esto pero luego…apareció Sakura, ella era una molestia definitivamente, pero era una molestia con unos bonitos ojos verdes que distraían al chico en muchas ocasiones. Fue en la cafetería escolar, ella hablaba con la prima de Naruto y justo después de que ella fuese presentada a su grupo de amigos decidió invitarla a tomar algo saliendo del instituto, ella aceptó. Y bueno… La chica le agradó, la invito a salir nuevamente y así sucesivamente comenzaron a salir, aun no formalizaba nada con ella pero pensaba hacerlo, el problema era que no podría pasar tanto tiempo con Naruto.

Vaya que era frustrante, decidió decirle a Sakura que no podría ya que tenía unos asuntos que atender, mientras aceptaba la salida con el rubio.

***SS***

El pelinegro se encontraba poniéndose sus zapatos para ir al Karaoke con Naruto, mientras que su madre irrumpía en su habitación.

— Sasu-Chan, cariño estas muy guapo ¿Saldrás con Sakura-Chan? — Preguntó sonriente su madre.

— No madre, saldré con Naruto un rato y trataré de llegar temprano. — Respondió calmadamente Sasuke mientras se ponía de pie.

— Sasuke…amor…yo…em... ¿Podemos hablar antes? — Le preguntaba Mikoto de manera titubeante.

— Claro…— Le contestó algo confundido, su madre estaba actuando extraño.

— Verás cariño… ¿No crees que tu y Naruto-Chan están pasando demasiado tiempo juntos?

— ¿Qué?–Bien ahora si estaba totalmente confundido, ¿Cómo su madre le preguntaba eso? A ella siempre le pareció de maravilla que se llevará genial con el rubio.

— Quiero decir…A tus 17 años estás en una edad en donde defines que es lo que te gusta o quien te gusta…— Mikoto estaba nerviosa en definitiva y Sasuke aun no acababa de entender lo que quería decirle su madre. — Cariño… ¿A ti te gusta Naruto-Chan?

BOOM.

Su madre soltó la bomba, y al parecer le falto un poco más de anestesia. El rostro de Sasuke era en su totalidad un poema, jamás se le cruzó por la mente que su madre le haría una pregunta así… ¡SU MADRE!

—...N-no entiendo porque preguntas eso…— Le contestó pálido y confundido sin encontrar las palabras para hablar. — Mamá yo no…

— ¡No te aflijas cariño! No voy a juzgarte, si es así yo te apoyo, además... — el Uchiha estaba totalmente sorprendido mientras su mamá seguía diciendo quien sabe que tantas cosas mientras él pensaba una respuesta coherente. —Si temes por tu padre yo hablare con él, verás que Fugaku entenderá el…

— ¡Mamá! — Interrumpió Sasuke algo sonrojado. — No me gusta Naruto…ni…ningún chico ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

— Oh…amor. Eso es porque pasas demasiado tiempo con Naru-Chan. Siempre están juntos para todo y eso me hizo pensarlo…no solo a mí sino a Fugaku también y queremos que seas feliz.

Vale tenía buenos padres, de eso no cabía duda pero no, el no gustaba de Naruto, de solo pensarlo…no claro que no. Rayos no. Pero entonces…

— ¿Mamá? — Le llamo. — Tú sabes que salgo con Sakura.

— Si cariño pero pensé que querías despistar o que estabas confundido. — respondió muy sonriente, como si estuviesen hablando del clima. Sasuke solo suspiró resignado.

— Ya es algo tarde, debo irme.

***SS***

Naruto no podía dejar de preguntarse qué mosca le había picado a Sasuke hoy, si bien el ojinegro no era muy hablador, esta tarde se encontraba inusualmente en silencio como si estuviese pensando en algo. El rubio no era una persona para nada paciente así que decidió que no se quedaría con la duda. Error.

— ¿Qué tienes Sasuke?

El aludido despertó de su letargo y volteo a ver a Naruto, después de un momento de debate mental se decidió a expresarse, después de todo si le mentía el rubio se daría cuenta rápidamente ya que lo conocía lo suficiente como para descubrirlo.

— Naruto… ¿Yo te gusto? — A penas pronunciar esas palabras Sasuke se arrepintió, es decir…la manera, demonios debió preguntarlo de otra manera.

— ¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacas eso? ¿Te me estas declarando? — Y así continuo una serie de preguntas que le comenzaban a sacar un tic en su ojo derecho.

— ¡No digas estupideces! No… es que…— Sasuke comenzó a relatarle aquella ocurrencia de su madre, mientras que Naruto no podía evitar sacar unas grandes carcajadas. Y es que era ilógico.

— Ah…esto de verdad es gracioso. ¿Por qué pensó eso?

— ¿No lo notas? Piénsalo, siempre estamos juntos y si te buscan pelea yo…

— Estarás ahí, lo sé.

— Exacto y viceversa. Además ninguno de nosotros hemos tenido novia alguna vez… y bueno es por eso que muchos piensan eso…

— Pues si... pero no es así Sasuke, ¿Por qué te afecta tanto? — El pelinegro se quedo callado, después de todo Naruto tenía razón nunca antes le había importado lo que los demás dijeran sobre ellos.

— Yo…Me gusta Sakura y yo…— Comencé a dudar, sabía que a Naruto no le iba a gustar esto. — Y no quiero que piense que estoy contigo de esa manera…

— Siempre estás con ella no creo que lo dude. — Contestó el rubio algo irritado.

— Pero a ti te molesta… ¿Verdad?

— No es que me moleste es solo que…bueno estoy tan acostumbrado que…bueno no lo sé.-Contestó extrañado Naruto.

— Es por eso que lo pregunte.

— Las chicas también lo hacen y nadie les dice nada ¿Por qué con nosotros tiene que ser diferente? — Naruto regresó la pregunta con una astucia que no muestra normalmente pero tenía razón ¿Qué los hacía diferentes de las chicas? Nada, salvo lo que esconden tras su ropa interior.

— Eso no quita el hecho que peleamos como niños cuando le quitan su juguete favorito. — Contestó Sasuke.

— Tal vez…en cierto punto es eso, estamos acostumbrados a ser solo nosotros y no socializamos tanto con los demás. — Vaya que Naruto era inteligente cuando se lo proponía.

— ¿Entonces…?

— Tal vez debamos salir con los demás, y no me mires así Sasuke algún día teníamos que compartir más tiempo con los demás de igual modo también son nuestros amigos.

— De acuerdo, tienes un punto…— Sasuke acepto receloso.

— Tal vez deberían tener una cita doble. — Dijo una voz haciéndolos saltar del susto y la vergüenza cabe mencionar, el los había oído.

— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí Itachi? — Reclamó el ojinegro menor con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

— Pues tenía una cita pero al parecer ya no llego. — Decía el mayor muy sonriente. — Pero como ustedes son los del problemita los ayudare.

— ¡Itachi eres genial! — Sonrió Naruto mientras Sasuke rodaba los ojos por la admiración que tenía el rubio hacia su hermano mayor, y pensar que alguna vez el pensaba igual. — ¿Cómo está eso de la cita doble?

— Pues saldrían muy buenos puntos de esto, por un lado tú interactuarías más con la noviecita de Sasuke y podrían salir todos juntos algunas veces y por otro tú conseguirías novia. — Decía Itachi pensativo mientras Naruto asentía. — Al tener novias tendrían que llevarse bien con los amigos de ellas.

Itachi siempre fue inteligente, sin embargo esta vez a Sasuke le parecía una solución algo estúpida pero siendo realistas ni a él ni mucho menos a Naruto se le hubiese ocurrido algo mejor así que decidieron seguir sus "sabios" consejos como se expresaba el rubio.

**SS**

— Me alegra que nos invitaran en una cita doble al parque de diversiones Sasuke-kun. — Dijo la pelirrosa de manera alegre mientras ambos se despedían de Naruto y su pelinegra acompañante.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Porque creí que no querrías salir más conmigo por Naruto.

¿Qué afán tenían las dos mujeres más importantes en su vida con emparejarlo con el dobe? Primero su madre ahora Sakura…oh Kushina también lo había dicho ayer cuando mencionaron que tendrían una cita, claro que la pelirroja los interrumpió antes de que terminaran de mencionar que tendrían una cita con chicas y no entre ellos. Gruño molesto ante esto.

— ¿Por qué Sakura? — La ojiverde lo observó confundida ante la molestia del chico. — ¿Por qué crees que me gusta Naruto? He tenido que soportar esto durante mucho tiempo pero en especial esta semana y sinceramente no es agradable que…

Sasuke se calló inmediatamente al escuchar la suave risa de su compañera y la miró molesto ¿Por qué se reía de él? ¡Su ahora novia se estaba burlando de él!

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó de manera seca.

— Sasuke-kun yo no pienso que te gusta Naruto. — Contesto mientras calmaba su risa ante la incredulidad de Sasuke. — ¡Es obvio que ustedes tienen un _bromance_ y es por eso que actúan así!

— ¿Un qué?

— ¡Bromance! Es un tipo de amistad entre chicos en el que ellos son muy unidos e incluso parecen tener una relación romántica pero solo son mejores amigos.

Oh…esa sería una muy buena explicación.

— Con que…es así. — Susurró el chico un poco avergonzado. — ¿Tu siempre pensaste eso?

— Claro que sí, es muy obvio todas opinábamos lo mismo Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Karin y yo, es algo tierno. — Comunicó la chica de manera risueña.

— Eso quiere decir…

— Así es, tu reputación está a salvo.

— ¿Podemos olvidar este tema? — Al obtener un asentimiento por parte de su novia, prosiguió. — Bien…Vamos, te llevo a tu casa.

— Claro, pero antes…— La voz de Sakura disminuyó levemente mientras se acercaba a él de puntitas para dejarle un pequeño beso en los labios a lo que Sasuke contestó con una leve sonrisa. — Listo vamos.

Y así fue como continuaron rumbo al hogar de la chica y como Sasuke aprendió que debe preguntar las cosas de manera directa por más vergonzoso que fuese mientras que Naruto resultaba muy bien acompañado por la linda Hinata quien haría que se enterara de manera similar lo que es el _bromance_.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola! La verdad es…no sé cómo surgió esto xD Siempre he pensado que la amistad de Sasuke Y Naruto es un "Bromance" así que no pude resistirme a hacer esto. 

Me divertí bastante escribiéndolo así que espero que les guste. Soy algo novata en esto de los fics así que si tienen un consejo o alguna crítica constructiva será muy bien recibida, además de que se los agradecería mucho.

El one-shot está dedicado al grupo de Facebook SasuSaku **Eternal Love**.

Espero leernos luego, besos.


End file.
